Shiroi Yukki
by akashitetsuya3
Summary: Ran mengenang masa lalunya dengan Shinichi apakah Conan akan diam saja? baca aja dulu walau Summary gagal . . RnR inget yaa


**Shiroi Yukki (White Snow)**

**Title: Shiroi Yukki**

**Main Cast: **

**-Ran Mouri**

**-Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa**

**Other Cast:**

**Find it yourself **

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Angst, Sad**

**Rating: T**

**Length: Oneshoot**

**Bacot: Holaaa! Ketemu lagi sama saya B-) #ditendang btw ini fanfic kedua saya, tapi kalo di fandom ini fanfic pertama saya :3 yahhh sebenernya saya bingung mau ngasi judul antara 'Shiroi Yukki' yang terinspirasi dari lagu Mai Kuraki ato 'Winter Love' yang dinyanyiin ama BoA. Tapi yahhh karena yang mengisi (?) soundtrack DC itu Mbak Mai, yasud saya pake aja judul ini :3 gomen kalo isi fic ga sesuai ama judulnya. Selain itu, sebenernya ini bukan pairing fav. Saya #dijambak tapi, lebih pas kalo make pairing ini (menurut saya. Yaudah segitu aja bacotan saya :3 happy reading~~ (btw tulisan bergaris miring tanda flashback yooo)**

*Shiroi Yukki*

_*Ran p.o.v*_

_Jingle bell jingle bell jingle all the way…_

Kubuka mataku. Tak terasa sinar matahari pagi mulai memasuki kamarku. Oh, sudah pagi rupanya. Ng? ponselku berbunyi. Ada panggilan masuk. Kubuka ponselku, display phone nya tertulis "Sonoko". Oh, ternyata telepon dari Sonoko.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Moshi-moshi Ran?"

"Ne. Doushitano, Sonoko?"

"Ano…. Begini, kan hari ini hari natal. Jadi mau nggak kamu nemenin aku buat bli hadiah natal buat Makoto? Kalo gamau juga gapapa kok"

"Ah, aku mau kok. Jam berapa?"

"Sehabis makan pagi "

"Oke, "

"Yaudah, aku tutup teleponnya ya"

"Ya"

Akupun menutup ponselku. Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat membuat sarapan. Akhirnya akupun mengganti piyama ku bersiap-siap membuat sarapan.

-SKIP-

Yosh, masakanku sudah jadi. Aku pun membawanya ke ruang makan. Setiba di ruang makan, aku hanya melihat Conan saja yang ada di sana."

"Ohayou Ran-neechan"

"Ohayou Conan-kun. Ale? Otou-san doko?"

"Ah, otou-san bilang dia ada urusan sebentar. Jadi, ia tidak bisa ikut sarapan dengan kita"

"Sou ka."

Akupun langsung meletakkan hidangan sarapan itu di atas meja makan. Sambil sarapan, aku menyalakan TV buat nonton berita. Kebanyakan berita di televise menyiarkan tentang persiapan natal, dan salju…. Ya, salju!

"Yukki…" tiba-tiba aku berceloteh kecil.

"Doushite Ran-neechan?" Tanya Conan.

"Ah, Iie. Nandemonai" jawabku. Tiba-tiba aku teringat pertemuan pertamaku dengan Shinichi.

"Ne, Conan-kun. Kau tau tidak? Aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Shinichi saat musim salju, loh!"

"Hontou?"

Akupun mengangguk. Aku mulai menceritakan saat pertamaku bertemu dengan Shinichi.

-flashback-

_ Hari itu, aku pindah ke Beika. Saat itu aku masih berusia 7 tahun. Sementara Ayah dan Ibuku merapikan barang-barang, aku keluar rumah berkeliling daerah ini. Agar aku bisa lebih mengenalnya._

_Tiba-tiba…._

"_Yukki…."_

_ Yabe! Aku lupa bawa payung! Gimana ni?! Aku lupa jalan pulang!. _

"_Yo. Kamu lagi apa?"_

_ Aku menoleh kea rah sumber suara itu. Terlihat anak laki-laki yang kira-kira sebaya denganku, tengah membawa paying. Sepertinya Ia habis jalan-jalan. Akupun menceritakan kenapa aku bisa disana._

"_Ahou" ucapnya._

"_Nani? Kau bilang apa?" balasku yang merasa tersinggung dengan kata-katanya._

"_Ah, iie. Bagaimana kalau kau menumpang dengan payungku?" tawarnya._

"_Daijoubu?" tanyaku ragu._

"_Daijoubu. Iko!" ajaknya._

"_Ah, tapi alamat rumahmu dimana?"_

"_Jalan Beika Street no.5"_

"_Ng? dekat rumahku. Masaka, kamu anak dari tetangga yang baru pindah rumah itu?"_

"_Tadi kan sudah aku bilang aku baru pindah rumah. Ahou" balasku_

"_Nani? Kau bilang apa?" balasnya._

"_Iie, nandemonai :p" jawabku sambil menjulurkan lidahku._

"_Ck, yasudah. Ikou!"_

_ Akupun menumpang dirumahnya dan Ia mengantarku ke rumah._

-flashback end-

Tak terasa air mataku menetes…. Benar juga, kalau dihitung-hitung sudah 6 bulan Shinichi menghilang. Dimana dia sekarang? Kenapa ia tidak menghubungiku 2 bulan ini?

"Ran Neechan?"

"Ah… gomen ne, ceritaku mengacaukan makan pagi kita. Ayo lanjutkan makannya." Balasku sambil menyeka air mataku. Conan pun melanjutkan makannya. Tapi aku? Ternyata Air Mataku tidak bisa berhenti.

-SKIP-

"Kau mau membeli apa?" tanyaku pada Sonoko setiba di pusat perbelanjaan.

"Aku tak tahu. Sebaiknya kita lihat-lihat saja dulu."

-SKIP-

"Whoaaa Ran, tidakkah menurutmu syal itu terlihat bagus?" Tanya Sonoko padaku sambil memperlihatkan syal berwarna putih yang terletak beberapa cm di atas kepalanya.

"Mmmm…. Bagus, kok! Memangnya Kyogoku suka warna putih?"

"Aku tak tahu. Tapi bukankah warna putih itu netral?"

"Oh iya, benar juga."

"Kau sendiri mau beli hadiah apa buat Shinichi?"

"Aku…. Tak tahu. Aku lihat-lihat saja dulu"

Aku pun berkeliling di sekitar tempat itu. Hmmm mana ya hadiah yang cocok? Saputangan? Sarungtangan? Ah, nggak cocok. Akupun terus mengarahkan tatapanku ke-sana kemari. Wah! Sweater merah ini terlihat bagus! Sebaiknya aku perlihatkan pada Sonoko untuk memastikan apakah sweater ini bagus atau tidak!

"Ne, Sonoko!"

Kulihat Sonoko melihat ke-sana kemari.

"Doushite, Sonoko?"

"Aku tidak sampai Ran" jawabnya sambil mencoba meraih syal itu.

"Mau kubantu, Nona?" terdengar suara lelaki menawarkan bantuan.

"Boleh aku minta tolong ambilkan aku syal itu?" pinta Sonoko sambil terus menunjuk syal itu.

"Baiklah" ucapnya sambil meraih syal itu.

"Ini" jawabnya sambil memberikan syal itu kepada Sonoko.

"Arigatou go…"

"Sonoko?"

"Makoto?"

Ternyata orang yang tadi menawarkan bantuan itu adalah Kyogoku!

"Naze anata wa koko ni?" Tanya Sonoko.

"Aku…. Mencari sesuatu. Kau sendiri?" Tanya Kyogoku.

"Aku… tengah mencari hadiah natal….. untukmu" jawab sonoko sambil malu-malu. Terlihat semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Jitsuwa… aku juga tengah mencari hadiah natal untukmu juga"

"Eh?"

"Apa tak keberatan kalau kita pergi bersama-sama? Kau tak keberatan?"

"De… dem, Ran…"

"Daijoubu, nanti aku pulang sendiri ^^" jawabku riang.

Tiba-tiba Sonoko menarik lenganku dan berbisik ditelingaku.

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu. Lagipula, jarang loh kamu punya kesempatan belanja bareng Kyogoku. Ganbatte ne!"

"Ran… Arigatou!"

Sonoko pun pergi bersama Kyogoku. Sedangkan aku pergi ke tempat sweater tadi. Aku akan membeli sweater ini untuk Shinichi~~~

Walau aku tak tahu kapan aku bisa memberikan sweater ini langsung padanya.

-SKIP-

Ahhh, aku lapar. Akupun terus menyusuri jalan Beika. Aku memang sengaja berjalan kaki. Supaya lebih sehat. Tiba-tiba….

"Yukki….."

Hujan salju turun tiba-tiba. Lumayan deras. Dan aku lupa bawa payung! Tiba-tiba aku teringat saat pertama aku bertemu dengan Shinichi. Dan…..akupun menangis. Shinichi, dimana kau? Kau tak tahu aku kedinginan disini? Ah, aku bodoh bergumam sendiri. Akupun membiarkan air mata ini mengalir dengan derasnya.

"Kalau kau kehujanan dan menangis, cuaca akan semakin dingin loh."

Aku menoleh ke asal suara itu. Ano hito… ano hito…. Ano kasa (payung)…

"SHINICHI!" teriakku.

"sssttt… jangan teriak-teriak!" pinta Shinichi.

"Doushite?" tanyaku.

"Iie, ngomong-ngomong kau lapar tidak?"

"Tidak kok!"

KRYUUKKK suara perutku berbunyi. Akupun menunduk malu. Tiba-tiba, detektif bodoh itu tertawa.

"hahaha kau ternyata tsundere ya?"

"urusaiyo!"

"Yasudah, ayo kita pergi makan."

"Ng? kemana?"

"Sudahlah, ikut saja" Ia pun menarik tanganku.

-SKIP-

Betapa menyenangkan makan dengan Shinichi! Saat ini, kami tengah berjalan menuju ke rumah.

"Kalau diingat-ingat, kita pertama kali bertemu saat salju, ya!" ucapnya.

"Kau masih ingat?"

"Yep, dan kau masih bodoh suka nggak bawa payung saat musim salju"

"Apa kau bilang?!

"Hatsyiii"

"Doushite, Shinichi? Kau pilek?"

"Aku tak tahu. Cuacanya cukup dingin sih"

Oh iya, benar juga! Aku kan membelikannya sweater! Akupun cepat-cepat mengeluarkan sweater itu dari plastic belanjaanku.

"Nani kore?"

"Hadiah natal untukmu, pakailah"

"Sou ka. Sangkyuu"

"Mou! Yang bodoh itu kau tahu! Saat salju tak memakai baju hangat!"

"Kau ini!" Kamipun tertawa bersama.

Tiba-tiba….

Tubuh Shinichi terguncang hebat. Ia terlihat sangat kesakitan! Ia pun merintih memegangi dadanya. Akupun panic.

"Doushite, Shinichi? Kau sakit?" kupegang dahinya.

"Badanmu panas sekali! Ayo kita ke dokter!" kutarik lengannya.

"Tidak perlu, Ran"

"Tidak bisa! Kita harus pergi"

Tiba-tiba, aku tak sadarkan diri.

-SKIP-

Kubuka mataku. Ng? Aku dimana? Kulihat ke sekelilingku. Ng? Ini khan kamarku. Lho, Conan?

"Conan-kun?"

"Shinichi-niichan bilang Ia ada urusan. Jadi Ia harus buru-buru"

"Lohh tapi kan dia masih sakit!"

"Ia sudah sembuh, kok. Oh iya, Shinichi-niichan bilang ini hadiah natal untuk Ran-neechan"

Oh, rupanya ia memberikanku payungnya. Payung saat kita bertemu pertama kali, dan paying yang kupakai saat ini akupun tersenyum sendiri.

Tapi…..

Tunggu dulu….

"IA MEMBERIKU BARANG BEKAS! SHINICHI SIALAN!"

-END-

**Hoho. Akhirnya slese juga. Gimana? Bagus nggak? Bisa ditebak kan kenapa Shin bisa membesar dan tiba-tiba merintih kesakitan? Harus tau! *dilempar***

**Gomen ya, kalau endingnya GaJe begini u,u**

**RnR please? sankyuu**


End file.
